vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Kiss
Shadow Kiss is the third book in The Vampire Academy series by Richelle Mead. Still reeling from the death of her friend Mason, who was killed by the evil Strigol vampires, Rose Hathaway is reacting in atypical ways. It feels as if a darkness has begun to grow within her mind. When Rose thinks she sees Mason's ghost, she fears for her sanity. All her life Rose has prepared to become a Guardian to her best friend, Lissa, the last Dargomir vampire princess, even if that means sacrificing her life and happiness. That commitment is now being put to the test as Rose's forbidden feelings for handsome fellow Guardian Dimitri Belikov continue to grow. Plot Overview Rose Hathaway is training to be a Guardian. Once she graduates from St. Vladimir’s Academy she will be assigned to guard her best friend Lissa for the rest of her life. Even though everything is going along as planned, she is feels waves of jealously and anger. A lot of these feelings come from the fact that she can never have what she truly wants – love. Dimitri, her mentor and teacher, is set to be her partner after graduation. He and Rose will be the team that guards Lissa on a daily basis. However, Rose and Dimitri have fallen in love. Knowing their love isn’t allowed, they make sure to keep their relationship professional – when they can. However, they are forced to confront their feelings for one another and they make love. Rose has started seeing ghosts and she feels sure they are trying to tell her something. Soon she begins to understand they are telling her that danger is on the way. Danger that will involve everyone at St. Vladimir’s. Rose is no stranger to fighting, but this time it is going to be war. Not everyone survives and Rose ends up having to make the hardest decision of her life – one that will effect both her and Lissa. Character Appearances Aimee (mentioned) • Alice • Stan Alto • Ambrose • Father Andrew • Anna (mentioned) • Mason Ashford • Ryan Aylesworth • Abby Badica • Dean Barnes • Dimitri Belikov • Mrs. Callahan (mentioned) • Ms. Carmack • Eddie Castile • Celeste • Guardian Chase • Camille Conta • Natalie Dashkov (mentioned) • Victor Dashkov • Ms. Davis (mentioned) • Deirdre • Vasilisa Dragomir • Dustin • Elena (mentioned) • Mr. Ellsworth • Emil • Eve • Janine Hathaway • Rosemarie Hathaway • Isaiah (mentioned) • Adrian Ivashkov • Nathan Ivashkov (mentioned) • Jean • Jillian • Sonya Karp (mentioned) Headmistress Kirova • Brandon Lazar • Meredith • Molly • Dr. Olendzki • Brett Ozera (mentioned) • Christian Ozera • Natasha Ozera (mentioned) • Alberta Petrov • Shane Reyes • Rhonda • Mia Rinaldi • Ralf Sarcozy • Stephen • Suzanne • St. Vladimir (mentioned) • Priscilla Voda • Yuri • Dane Zeklos (mentioned) • Jesse Zeklos Translations The book has been translated into Bulgarian, Croatian, Czech, Danish, Dutch, Estonian, French, German, Greek, Hungarian, Indonesian, Italian, Korean, Polish, Portuguese, Romanian, Russian, Serbian, Slovenian, Spanish, Swedish and Turkish. * Brazil: Tocada pelas sombras (Engl. Touched by Shadows) * Bulgaria: Целуната от сянката * Croatia: Poljubac sjene * Czech Republic: Stínem políbená * Denmark: Skyggekysset (Engl. Shadow-kissed) * Estonia: Varju suudlus * France: Baiser de l'Ombre (Engl. Shadow Kiss) * Germany: Schattenträume (Engl. Shadow Dreams) * Greece: Φιλί της Σκιάς ''(Engl. Shadow Kiss) * Hungary: ''A Halál Csókja * Italy: Il bacio dell'ombra (Engl. The Kiss of Shadow) * Netherlands: Schaduwkus (Engl. Shadow Kiss) * Poland: Pocałunek Cienia * Portugal: O Beijo das Sombras (Engl. The Kiss of Shadows) * Romania: Atingerea umbrei * Russia: Поцелуй тьмы * Serbian: Poljubac senke * Slovenia: Poljub smrti * Spain: Bendecida por la Sombra * Sweden: Skuggkysst (Engl. Shadow-kissed) * Turkey: Gölge Öpücük (Engl. Shadow Kiss) Book Covers * The original American cover shows Lissa and Dimitri, while the updated American Cover and the new UK cover show Roserichellemead.com FAQ, December 19, 2009 Image:SK_sm.jpg|US cover 1 Image:SKb_sm.jpg|US cover 2 Image:SKc_sm.jpg|UK cover 1 Image:SK UK.jpg|UK cover 2 Image:SK Br.jpg|Brazilian cover Image:SK bul.jpg|Bulgarian cover Image:SK Cro.jpg|Croatian cover SK.jpg|Czech cover Image:SK Dan.jpg|Danish cover Image:SK nl.jpg|Dutch cover Image:SK Est.jpg|Estonian cover Image:SK Fr.jpg|French cover 1 Image:SK Fr2.jpg|French cover 2 Image:SKger.jpg|German cover Image:SK gre.jpg|Greek cover Image:SK hu.jpg|Hungarian cover Image:SK Indo.jpg|Indonesian cover Image:SK It.jpg|Italian cover Image:SK Kor.jpg|Korean cover Image:SK pl.jpg|Polish cover Image:SK por.jpg|Portuguese cover Image:SK romania.jpg|Romanian cover Image:SK ru.jpg|Russian cover Image:SK slo.jpg|Slovenian cover Image:SK Serb.jpg|Serbian cover Image:SK Sp.jpg|Spanish cover Image:SKswe_sm.jpg|Swedish cover Image:SK_tur.jpg|Turkish cover Trivia * The cursive Vampire Academy font used on the new covers is Voluta ScriptTM Regular, which is a commercial font.linotype.com December 19, 2009 References Category:Novels by Richelle Mead Category:Young Adult Novels